


A Lion In Green

by Archer973



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wakes up to an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lion In Green

Draco's head was throbbing. It felt like a hundred trolls were dancing on his skull to the beats of a mermaid choir. Groaning, Draco sat up and swung his legs off the bed, hand covering his eyes from the searing rays of morning sunlight. He tried to remember what had happened the night before.

Oh, that's right, he thought, the memories starting to come back to him. I went to Blaise's. There was an entire barrel of firewhiskey and some Muggle stuff called "moonshine." Blaise and I played a drinking game. That bastard had to have been cheating. I feel like I drank the entire barrel by myself. I don't remember leaving though…

Suddenly there was a rustle behind him, followed by a groan. Draco froze. This could not be good. Praying that he wasn't about to turn around and see Parkinson, or worse, Granger, Draco shifted so he could see who was sharing what he now recognized as his bed.

"What the fuck happened last night?" asked a muffled female voice from beneath the mound of blankets. Draco couldn't see the mystery witch's face, but he didn't recognize the voice so he was able to breathe easy once more. The only downside was that he didn't remember her name. He shrugged. Oh well.

"Well," he began in his best drawl, a slow smirk creeping over his face. "Judging by the state of this bed and the copious amount of clothing strewn about the room, I'd say we had wild, drunken sex." This statement was greeted by an unintelligible noise of assent, followed by a groan as the mystery female attempted to move.

"So, you gonna kick me out immediately, or could I get a cup of coffee spiked with a hangover potion first?" she asked, still not venturing out from beneath her protective cocoon of covers.

"I guess I can spare some coffee," Draco said, smiling to himself. He usually didn't let overnight guests stay for breakfast, but he liked this witch. She was entertaining and, judging from the scratches on his back, fiery. "Come into the kitchen in a few minutes and I'll have some coffee for us, along with the best hangover remedy in the Wizarding World."

With that, Draco got up and rummaged around in his closet, taking out a pair of his black silk sleeping pants and pulling them on before walking out of the bedroom. His wand was sitting on the kitchen counter, so he scooped it up and Summoned the kettle and two cups, filling the kettle with water then muttering a spell that had the kettle whistling as the water boiled. Summoning the coffee, he quickly whipped up two cups, rummaging in his cabinet for the never-ending supply of Hangover Remedy he kept on hand at all times.

"That smells fucking amazing," came a female voice from behind him. Draco turned, a smart reply on his lips, but the retort died as he looked at her. The witch looked to be about a year younger than his twenty-two. She was a good head shorter than him, but she looked tall, all long leg and slender frame. Her curves, which were barely hidden by what looked like his green shirt, weren't voluptuous but they were definitely there. But the thing that attracted his eyes the most was the long red locks that fell in vibrant disarray around her face, framing brown eyes wide with shock.

Draco stood frozen for a few moments before his brain kicked back into gear and he sauntered over to his companion, a signature smirk on his face.

"Well, Weasley, I have to say, you look good in green."


End file.
